Soledad
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Severus. Una vida, y un corazón entregado. 01 de Noviembre de 1981. Un día después de la Tragedia y más. "Él estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Prácticamente era inmune. Por lo que cuando se la quebraban, todo el mundo se le removía" SevLil SevRem Shon


**Soledad**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Soledad**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

Severus Snape siempre fue un estudiante especial. No malo, no bueno. Simplemente especial.

Habían profesores que le adoraban (como Slughorn), mientras que otros le odiaban (como el profesor Loonthaw).

Los estudiantes normalmente se corrían de su camino. Quizás era por su apariencia malhumorada, quizás era por que era un Slytherin.

O quizás era por que él era el objetivo Número Uno de un grupo de delincuentes juveniles de la casa del león, y el andar con él significaba ganarte la antipatía de ellos, y nadie quería ser odiado por los héroes de Quidditch, los que habían provocado ganar las últimas Copas de las Casas.

Ni siquiera los mismos Slytherin se esforzaban por entablar amistad con él. Era demasiado extraño y asocial como para acercársele.

Era más fácil ignorarlo, y él lo sabía.

Por eso se extrañó mucho cuando, en cierta ocasión de su primer año, aquel niño de cabellos castaños, ojos melados y ropas demasiado grandes para él, se le acercó en la biblioteca con una pequeña sonrisa no muy sincera, pero educada, para preguntarle si "_podría sentarme contigo, por favor. Es que no quedan mesas alejadas del ruido_".

Severus conocía la sensación de estar atrapado por el ruido y no poder estudiar ni avanzar las tareas tan sencillas que hubiese hecho en dos segundos en otro ambiente, así que, a pesar de que acostumbraba a estar siempre solo, solo asintió, corriéndose el flequillo de cabello negro que ya comenzaba a quedarle un poco largo.

Cuando el chico se sentó vio bien su uniforme y se dio cuenta de los colores. "_Un Gryffindor, perfecto_", se quejó mentalmente, untando la punta de la pluma en su tarrito de tinta para continuar su informe de Transformaciones. El de ojos oscuros se había preparado mentalmente para sentir invadida su privacidad por una charla innecesaria y molesta que probablemente el chico le hiciese, pero no fue así.

El tiempo pasó de manera calmada, sin sonido más que el producido por el rasgar de las plumas sobre el pergamino.

De reojo le había mirado y había recordado que era compañero suyo en la mayoría de sus ramos. Era callado, pero era de los que más preguntaba en clase, y de los que siempre sabían la respuesta correcta.

"_Remus… Lupin_" le recordó su mente el nombre por el que aquel chico respondía en la lista. Justo en esos momentos los ojos melados le descubrieron.

Poseía una sonrisa pequeña, y ojos llenos de secretos. Severus quedó deslumbrado en ese mismo instante, mientras el chico juntaba sus papeles.

"_Muchas Gracias_" dijo mientras echaba todo en un envejecido morral y tomaba un par de libros que dejaría en un carrito para que la bibliotecaria lo dejase luego en su lugar correcto "_Gracias por dejar que me sentase a tu lado, Snape_".

Y con esa pequeña sonrisa, y esos ojos tan cerrados, se marchó, dejando un agradable olor a limpio en el lugar, mientras el Slytherin no podía dejar de mirar el lugar por donde se había ido.

Tenía 11 años, y esos encuentros se repitieron en varias ocasiones. Encuentros pseudo-casuales en la biblioteca. Hacer deberes juntos. Solo un "_Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme?_", una hora sentados frente a frente (o codo a codo, dependiendo del día), y luego un "_Gracias por dejarme sentar contigo, Snape_", y el mismo vacío.

Severus Snape estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Era hijo único, y no tenía primos, por lo que desde que era un infante siempre jugó solo. Nunca fue al colegio, por lo que no hizo amigos. Siempre estaba solo, mientras sus padres discutían, mientras sentía como la poca paz de que alguna vez hubo en aquel lugar al que llamaba hogar se destrozaba. Pero no demostraba que le importaba. Sentía que su destino era así, simplemente.

Por eso, cuando la conoció sintió que por fin algo bueno había pasado en su vida. Ella tenía el cabello brillante y rojo, ojos increíblemente verdes, y una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que brillaba en su cara mientras le pedía a su hermana que no se asustase "_Los zapatos bailan por que están contentos, Tuney, no les tengas miedo y baila con ellos_" entre carcajadas, mientras sus propios zapatos de charol bailaban en la distancia, mientras una asustada chica de cabellos rubios, no muy agraciada, estaba parada en un columpio tratando de salir del alcance de los embrujados objetos.

Los ojos castaños del chico brillaron. "_Eres una bruja_", le decía poco después, mientras la chica le miraba de forma escandalizada, pero antes de que pudiese defenderse él continuó "_Yo también lo soy, y mi mamá también. No es algo malo. Eres especial. Como yo_", sus ojos nunca dejaron de brillar.

Cuando Lily Evans entró en su mundo, Severus creyó que ya nunca más iba a estar solo. ¿Qué posibilidad había que justo él descubriera a una chica que era bruja en ese parque? Sin lugar a dudas el destino había metido mano.

Pero al niño Snape la vida le enseñaría que nada es tan simple como parece, y esa lección comenzaría por la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador.

"_¡Gryffindor!_" gritó luego de haber tocado un par de segundos la pelirroja cabeza de la chica.

Ella le había mirado, con esos verdes y hermosos ojos. Un "_lo siento_" plasmado en ellos, y él quiso transmitirle "_No importa, seremos amigos igual_", pero no pudo mentir tan descaradamente y solo logró mostrar su molestia.

Por que él sabía que no podría ser amigo de una Gryffindor.

Y nuevamente estaba solo.

Lily le buscaba a veces. Un trabajo, una charla corta. Si, pero ya no como antes. Ella llevaba colgado al cuello un letrero que decía _Soy una Gryffindor_, y él pensaba que no podría soportarlo.

Le había costado un mes comprender que daba lo mismo que fuese hija de muugles, él era un mestizo, ¿no?. Pero ahora era más encima Gryffindor.

"_No lo soportaré_", se dijo un día viendo la espalda de la pelirroja muchacha irse luego de haber estado media hora haciendo un informe.

Sin embargo con el chico Lupin era distinto. Lily charlaba mucho, siempre estaba hablando. De esto, de lo otro, de aquello, risas. No es que le molestase, pero le absorbía, y él no deseaba que le absorbiera. Deseaba olvidarla, por que él sabía que su amistad no duraría.

Hoy. Mañana. En un año. No importaba, pero algún día se alejarían, y él no quería hacerse esperanzas.

Pero con el de ojos melados era distinto.

Él le saludaba. Se sentaba. Trabajaban. Le agradecía. Se marchaba.

Y siempre igual.

Nunca preguntaba como se sentía. Nunca preguntaba por ese extraño libro que quizás no era adecuado para un chico de primer año. Nunca demostraba curiosidad por sus cabellos quemados por algún matón.

Era simplemente una libre y agradable compañía. Y un olor a vacía limpieza cuando se marchaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba acostumbrado a él. A pesar de ser Gryffindor, a pesar de no saber nada de su familia, estaba acostumbrado a su presencia.

Y se descubrió a si mismo pensando que no le molestaría que eso continuase para siempre…

Hasta ese día.

Cuando le vio rodeado de aquellos. Del alto de cabellos largos. El de gafas y cabellos desordenas. Y el pequeño y cara de rata.

Al comienzo pensó que podían estar fastidiándole (como a él), pero cuando vio a la oveja negra de los Black abrazarle por sobre los hombros y revolver sus cabellos, mientras los cuatro sonreían, se dio cuenta que no. No. Estaba disfrutando el tiempo con ellos.

La siguiente vez que el joven de melados y profundos ojos se acercó a él con la habitual pregunta en los labios ("_Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?_") la costumbre se rompió. En vez de haber un indiferente asentimiento, esta vez hubo un severo "_No, estoy ocupado_".

Si el Slytherin se hubiese girado hubiese notado la sonrisa de ese Gryffindor vacilar, esos ojos brillar, y como apretaba los libros a su pecho. Pero no se giró.

Se marchó. Y detrás solo dejó su característico olor a limpio y un "_Está bien, no quiero molestarte. Otro día será, Snape_", para no regresar jamás.

Snape se consolaría tiempo después auto convenciéndose de que si el Gryffindor hubiese insistido más, él le hubiese dejado. Si hubiese regresado otro día le hubiese dicho "Si", o le hubiese asentido como normalmente. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, y que era su culpa el haber alejado a alguien que, sin exigir nada, solo le brindaba su agradable compañía.

Durante los siguientes seis años en Hogwarts, Severus vería en multitud de ocasiones al Gryffindor. Le vería siendo parte de su grupo atacante (aunque el de ojos melados nunca hubiese levantado su varita hacia él), le vería siendo el mejor de la clase, le vería errando en Pociones y siendo ayudado por Evans, le vería convertido en Hombre Lobo y apunto de atacarle, y le vería en brazos de Sirius Black en medio de un apasionado beso.

Y así, desde la distancia, Severus descubrió la razón de esos ojos tan tristes y tan llenos de secretos.

Se preguntó el por que aquellos que se acercaban a él siempre debían ser tan repugnantes. Una sangre sucia y un asqueroso licántropo desviado, y ambos Gryffindor. Definitivamente no valía la pena siquiera pensar en ellos.

Pero, también desde la distancia, se preguntaría el porque las únicas dos personas en las que alguna vez se fijó se quedarían con las dos personas a las que más detestaba.

"_Es mi destino_" se tranquilizaría una noche cualquiera del séptimo curso, luego de hallar a la estrella del Quidditch, Potter, con la pelirroja Premio Anual a la que él quería tanto, "_Mi destino es estar solo y ser por todos despreciado_" sellando su destino, al unirse al quizás peor ejército jamás hecho. El más odiado.

Pero él no tenía nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar.

Pero todo cambió cuando supo de aquella profecía. Lily no debía morir. Ella no había hecho nada, y haría lo que fuese por que aquella horrible predicción no funcionase.

Incluso venderse a ambos bandos. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de las decisiones tomadas, a pesar de los caminos separados, él aún consideraba a aquella niña pelirroja del parque parte de su responsabilidad… y de su corazón.

Pero de nada había servido.

Los esposos Potter, luego de 4 años de escapar de la muerte, la habían hallado finalmente a manos del Señor Oscuro. El pequeño había logrado sobrevivir de manera milagrosa, y el otrora Mago más poderoso se encontraba desaparecido.

Esa noche Severus no pudo dormir. Una taza de poción tranquilizadora descansaba sobre la mesa, sin ser capaz el creador de beberla para dormir lo que queda de madrugada.

Algo malo había sucedido. Algo que cambiaría la vida de todos. ¿Acaso lo que había temido….?

Antes de siquiera poder alcanzar de formular la pregunta en su mente, la chimenea se activó y apareció entre las llamas verdes el anciano director de Hogwarts, el cual traía el rostro pálido y lívido.

El de cabello oscuro se levantó.

"_Lo sabía_", pensó mientras el director se acercaba de una zancada y le miraba a los ojos, penetrándole con ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el más joven. Su voz se oía seria, aunque sus ojos mostraban su tremenda intranquilidad.

- ¿Sabías que Sirius Black era el traidor que pasaba información de la Orden a Voldemort?

Un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre. Bien sabido era que Albus Dumbledore era de los pocos magos que no temían pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Era cierto que sus mortífagos también le llamaban así, pero todo aquel que supiese un poco se controlaría en el uso de su nombre.

Cada vez que se pronunciaba, él se daba cuenta, y podía alcanzar a los rebeldes que se atrevieran a llamarle de manera poco respetuosa. Sus seguidores no solo podían, sino que Debían llamarle por su nombre, de esa forma el siempre podía controlar sus posiciones.

Solo algunos pocos magos se atrevían a llamarle así, casi convocándole, pero él no iba. Solo se dignaba con saber que había gente que no le temía, y eso le inspiraba para continuar con la expansión de su Imperio de Terror.

Según la teoría de Dumbledore, si toda la gente le llamase por su nombre, el poder del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no serviría de nada. ¿Cómo saber quién era un rebelde y quién no?

Pero había que ser sincero, la gente nunca le llamaría por su nombre. Ni aunque desapareciera. El miedo era demasiado, y el daño ya estaba hecho, por esos últimos 11 años.

Severus parpadeó un par de veces, finalmente comprendiendo lo que el anciano había dicho.

¿Sirius Black?

- Perdón, creo que debo haber escuchado mal. ¿Dijo Sirius Black? ¿El Black que conozco? ¿Amigo de Potter y compañía? ¿La oveja negra de los Black? ¿Ese Sirius Black?- al ver el silencio en el mayor y la seriedad de su mirada, no pudo más que mirarle aún más confundido, frunciendo el ceño- Supongo que es una broma, es…

- James y Lily Potter están muertos, el hechizo Fidelius fue roto…- el anciano director se quitó los anteojos de media luna masajeándose los ojos, como para evitar derramar lágrimas que no debía derramar-… el guardián era Sirius Black.

El golpe fue demasiado para él. Lo sospechaba, pero oírlo era demasiado. Era cierto que detestaba a James, pero no le quería muerto.

Y Lily. Merlín, Lily.

El de cabellos negros se dejó caer en una silla, mirando el suelo, mientras el director permanecía de pie.

- Yo me ofrecí como Guardián del Secreto, pero James lo rechazó. Dijo que no podría confiarle su vida a nadie más que no fuera Sirius, no era que tuviese nada contra mí, pero……. Si le iba a confiar a alguien su vida, iba a ser a Sirius- abrió sus ojos celestes y miró el techo para tranquilizarse, para luego volver a mirarle- por eso necesito saber… ¿Sabías que él era el traidor?

-…. No…-dijo luego de unos momentos en silencio-… el señor Oscuro no permite que nos conozcamos entre nosotros, no a todos por lo menos. No. No lo sabía.

Todavía le costaba creer que Sirius Black, el odioso, el arrogante, el mujeriego, el amante de Lupin, el mejor amigo de Potter, el padrino del hijo de Lily, el protector de Pettigrew, pudiera haber hecho eso.

Vale, le odiaba con toda su alma, y le deseaba lo peor. Pero en el fondo sabía que Sirius Black era un mago de honor. Era una manzana buena en un cajón podrido. Algo que no podía decir de si mismo.

- Tampoco yo puedo creerlo, Severus, pero él era el Guardián, me consta…- sus ojos se veían increíblemente tristes-… tendré que declarar en su contra ahora que se abrirán las acusaciones contra los Mortífagos.

Severus dio un respingo, sorprendido. ¿Acusaciones?

Dumbledore se mostró consternado.

- ¿No te lo dije? Merlín, estoy demasiado afectado por los Potter… Severus… - le miró a los ojos-… Voldemort ha desaparecido, trató de matar al pequeño Harry y no logró su cometido y desapareció.

El ex Slytherin sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. ¿El Señor Tenebroso… muerto?

Apretó los ojos negando. Él mejor que nadie sabía que eso era imposible.

- Volverá.

- Lo sé, y espero que estemos mejor preparados para cuando eso suceda, Severus- respiró profundo y se levantó-. Por el momento, solo puedo preocuparme por que el pequeño gran Héroe, Harry Potter, pueda vivir en paz, lejos de todo el alboroto que pueda provocar su sola presencia en el mundo mágico.

- Será famoso- comentó el Slytherin, recordando aquella fotografía que había visto del pequeño en la Orden del Fénix. Negro cabello como su padre, ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de su madre-, se volverá arrogante, y será insoportable como su padre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del anciano director, al pensar que en aquel pequeño cuerpecito descansaban todas las esperanzas para un futuro mejor. Él lucharía hasta su último respiro por que ese futuro fuese el mejor posible, y que aquel niño pudiera tener un final feliz, aunque muchos de ellos no pudiesen tenerlo.

- O puede ser dulce, testarudo e inteligente, como su madre- comentó el anciano-. Se criará con su tía, sangre de su madre, será el mejor hogar que podrá tener. Será feliz. Y cuando cumpla 11 años recibirá su carta para Hogwarts, y espero que le trates bien cuando sea tu alumno- comenzando a caminar hacia la chimenea.

Le costó un poco comprender lo que Dumbledore le había querido decir, pero cuando lo hizo le miró mientras tiraba los polvos Fluu y sonreía.

- Hay alguien que necesita un brazo amigo. Alguien que se encuentra casi igual que solo de tú, y aún más desolado. Él nunca ha dejado de considerarte un amigo, Severus- a pesar de la sonrisa sardónica e irónica del ex mortífago, el director sonrió y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Al día siguiente en el Profeta salía la captura de Sirius Black y su llevada a Azkaban sin juicio previo, el como había destrozado una calle llena de muugles y había asesinado a su amigo Peter Pettigrew, del que solo quedó un dedo.

A la mente de Severus vino la imagen de un destrozado Lupin.

Ahora si que estaba solo. Todos sus amigos muertos, y su amante en Azkaban, culpable de todos los crímenes.

Quiso creer que Sirius Black era inocente, pero recordó todo lo que a él le habían hecho y se autoengañó pensando que "_Bien pudo haber estado fingiendo solo para acercarse a ellos. La familia Black es así. Y Bien se yo de engaños_".

Si por su mente pasó alguna vez el visitar al licántropo, esto se borró rápido con la cantidad de tareas que le surgieron por los juicios, y cuando por fin recobró un poco la calma, instalado ya en Hogwarts para hacer clases de Pociones (le habían denegado la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el directo pensó que "_Es demasiado pronto, comienza de a poco_"), y preguntó por el joven, el director negó.

"_Le ofrecí hacer clases aquí_", le dijo, "_Pero me denegó la oferta. Su casa está vacía. Se ha ido_".

Y así Severus Snape había comenzado a hacer clases de Pociones, luego de que el profesor Slughorn se retirase, pasando a ser el jefe también la casa Slytherin.

Y pasaron los años, y antes de que lo notase, habían pasado 10 años. Y Harry James Potter entró a Hogwarts.

Como se esperaba, era igual a su padre. Odioso. Engreído. Con complejo de Súper Héroe.

Y con la misma habilidad para meterse en problemas.

Severus Snape siempre estuvo solo. Estaba acostumbrado y no le molesta.

Severus Snape siempre fue despreciado. Es su destino, y no le interesa.

Por eso, cuando fue tratado por amabilidad, primero por una pelirroja hija de de muugles en un parque, y más tarde por un mestizo licántropo en una biblioteca, entregó su corazón inocentemente.

Y nunca se lo devolvieron. Aunque él no se los iba a decir.

Nunca.

**~OwArI~**


End file.
